


Debat di Pinggir Ladang

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: #SempakKENcang19, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Out of Character, Parody
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: Di pinggir ladang keduanya bersua. Di pinggir ladang pula keduanya berdebat. [didedikasikan untuk #SempakKENcang19] Parodi dari fanfiksi Dialog di Tepi Ladang oleh Kenzeira. Happy birthday, mate!





	Debat di Pinggir Ladang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenzeira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/gifts).



> Debat di Pinggir Ladang (c) Eternal Dream Chowz  
> Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
> Dialog di Tepi Ladang milik Kenzeira  
> (saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini)  
> Genre: Humor/Parody  
> Rate: T  
> Pairing: SasuHina  
> Didedikasikan untuk #SempakKENcang19  
> Acara kecil-kecilan untuk ulang tahun sahabat, Kenzeira si bandar sempak. :)))) Wish you all the best, mate! Maafin karya serius nan cantik milikmu berakhir konyol di tanganku. :””))  
> Parodi dari karya SasuHina milik Kenzeira. Love all of your works, man!

 

Hyuuga Hinata menyibak tirai jendela. Hmm, hari ini cerah. Ia melirik sana-sini, sepi. Burung-burung yang tengah bertengger di ranting pepohonan terlalu takut untuk keluar dari persembunyian dan bernyanyi dekat jendelanya, barangkali karena Hinata pernah menyiram mereka dengan seember air dingin. Hinata merasa mereka terlalu berisik. Mereka mengganggu permainan piano Hanabi, oleh karena itu Hinata tidak segan-segan mengusir mereka.

Hinata kembali memerhatikan adiknya yang tengah menekan tuts piano di tengah ruangan. Permainannya menghasilkan serangkaian nada yang indah. Sebagai keluarga bangsawan, aktivitas demikian sangatlah lumrah bagi Hinata dan Hanabi, belajar musik, literatur, dan sebagainya. Bangsawan Hyuuga dituntut untuk bisa menjadi lebih baik, Hinata tidak mendapat pengecualian. Ayahnya selalu meminta anak-anaknya agar menguasai hal-hal yang umum dipelajari para bangsawan.

Tetapi dibandingkan dengan Neji dan Hanabi yang sangat penurut, ada suatu hal dari Hinata yang membuat Hiashi tidak begitu senang. Hal ini seringkali mengusiknya.

Fotografi.

Hinata suka dengan fotografi dan Hiashi tidak menyukainya. Pria itu lebih menyukai apabila anaknya berkecimpung dalam dunia agronomi, demi melangsungkan kegiatan berladang di tanah luas milik keluarga mereka. Bukannya melakukan hobi bodohnya itu dengan giat.

Hiashi bukannya tidak senang dengan fotografi, hanya saja objek fotografi anaknya itu sedikit ... err, menganggu. Bahkan sudah masuk kategori memalukan. Hiashi akan jujur, fotografi yang didalami anaknya sedikit berbeda.

Anaknya bukan gemar membidik pemandangan alam, bangunan, atau apapun itu yang memiliki nilai estetika. Anaknya gemar memfoto orang tampan. Iya, tampan. Ganteng, roti sobek, apapun itu sebutannya.

Dan Hinata tidak pernah menghiraukan semua nasihat dari saudara dan ayahnya. Orang ganteng juga penuh estetika, kilahnya tiap kali Hiashi berusaha membujuknya mendalami ilmu yang lebih berfaedah.

Hinata menolak. Ia merasa punya hak untuk bebas. Bebas mengabadikan wajah para _ikemen_ di luar sana. Mengapa tidak?

“Hanabi, aku mau pergi dulu.”

Hanabi menaikkan alis, heran, kemudian ia berusaha memperingatkan kakaknya, “Kak, bukankah ayah sudah melarangmua agar tidak pergi untuk ‘itu’?”

“S-sebentar saja, oke?” Hinata menghilang di balik pintu, suara derap langkah terdengar, Hiashi akan marah kalau melihat kelakuan tidak elit anaknya itu.

Lagi-lagi, Hinata sudah ada di luar sana, berjalan melewati gerbang kediamannya, roknya diangkat tingi-tingi dan langkahnya lebar. Ia tidak lupa membawa kamera miliknya.  Ia siap berburu!

....

Uchiha Sasuke gemar melukis, anggota keluarganya juga. Keluarganya dikenal punya minat dan bakat yang luar biasa dalam kesenian. Waktu Sasuke masih bocah, gincu dan arang jadi medianya (ibunya selalu menghukumnya karena gincu mahalnya lenyap serta arang untuk memasak habis dipakai), sekarang cat air dan cat minyak ia gunakan. Ia mendengus sok. Tangannya menggoreskan ujung kuas ke kanvas dengan mantap, darahnya bergejolak.

Ada sensasi saat ia menggurat kanvas putih dengan cat basah. Senyumnya melebar.

Dibanding seluruh anggota keluarganya, Sasuke ‘sedikit’ narsis dan maniak dengan lukisannya. Barangkali bukan sedikit, tapi banyak. Keluarganya saja geli dengannya.

Tetapi, Sasuke tidak pernah mau mengakuinya. Malah makin sombong lagaknya.

Satu lagi kebiasaan buruknya. Sasuke suka numpang. Numpang melukis maksudnya, bukan numpang buang air besar. Kadang di sungai, kadang di pasar, suatu kali di kebun tetangga (kemudian diusir karena tidak izin), dan kali ini ia menumpang di ladang entah milik siapa. Yang pasti ladang itu luas, tertata rapi, dan hawanya tepat untuk membangkitkan jiwa seninya yang luar biasa spektakular (narsisnya kumat lagi). Sasuke hanya sedikit terganggu dengan bau kotoran ternak yang dipakai sebagai pupuk di ladang tersebut.

“Hmph, nantikan maha karyaku.”

Tawanya meledak, tangannya menahan hidung agar bau pupuk kandang tidak merebak lebih jauh ke organ pernapasannya. Suara tawanya terdengar sengau.

Ia tidak tahu saja, suaranya ditangkap oleh seseorang di dekat sana.

...

Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan maha karyanya. Ia menepi di dekat pohon rindang, lantas duduk dan meminum air yang ia bawa.  Ia menatap sayang pada lukisannya. Tidak salah memang bakatnya, satu lagi karya fantastis terlahir dari tangannya. Hmph, Sasuke gitu loh (ih, menjijikkan).

“Oh, itu lukisan yang fantastis?”

Itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan? Sasuke merasa dinodai (?). Wajahnya cemberut. Siapa yang berani mengganggu waktu indahnya dengan kekasih tersayang di ladang romantis ini? Ia mendelik tidak senang.

Seorang gadis berambut ungu sudah berada di sampingnya, dengan rambut panjang menutupi wajah. Hanya terlihat senyum lebar dari sela-sela rambutnya. Wajahnya agak basah, entah itu terkena air atau keringat. Sesaat kemudian Sasuke dapat memastikannya sebgai keringat karena aromanya sedikit asam (hidung yang hebat, bung).

Sasuke berjengit, “Setan!”

Hyuuga Hinata tersinggung. Tetapi, lelaki di depannya ganteng _plus plus_ jadi dimaafkan. Ia menyibak rambutnya yang berantakan karena tadi berusaha mencari dari arah mana terdengar suara maskulin di siang bolong ini (tawa Sasuke yang keras maksudnya). Keringat diusap dengan jemari, Sasuke mengkeret karena jijik. Hinata berusaha mencari seperti orang gila, menerobos ladang milik keluarganya dan berlari tanpa arah, kemudian ketika menemukan Sasuke, ia mengintip dari belakang pohong dan tertawa-tawa aneh. Mangsanya hari ini benar-benar sesuai ekspektasi.

_“Maaf, aku memotretmu saat kau melukis.”_

_Belum sempat Sasuke merespon, Hinata kembali membuka suara. “Aku memotret sesuatu yang bagiku indah. Dan kau terlihat menakjubkan saat melukis.”_

Halah, alasan. Padahal modusnya cuma mau mengabadikan wajah Sasuke dari jarak dekat.

Pemuda itu terdiam, menambah level ketampanannya. Hinata tersenyum manis. Hari yang penuh keberuntungan—

“ _Non_ , saya tahu kalau saya ini keren, mirip pemain teater terkenal di kota, tapi kalau mau foto-foto mesti bayar tarif dong. Saya ini pelukis terkenal, ganteng lagi. Uchiha Sasuke, pasti kenal kan? Bohong kalau nggak kenal dan—”

—hari yang sial ternyata.

Hinata mengerutkan kening, senyumnya luntur. Ini jelas bukan respon yang diharapkannya dari pemuda ganteng yang tengah melukis di ladang milik keluarganya. Gaya bicaranya kok ... begitu? Cerewet benar, bibirnya komat-kamit seperti bebek.

Rasanya ada yang tidak benar.

O-oke, barangkali karena belum kenal. Tak kenal maka tak sayang kan? _Hng_ , oke sip, coba cara lain.

“K-kamu melukis ... emm, abstrak?” Hinata menatap lukisan Sasuke, matanya memicing.

Sasuke merasa ditombak, demi apa maha karyanya disebut abstrak, jelas-jelas yang ia lukis adalah mahakarya. Suasana sesudah pengeboman kota Hiroshima dan Nagasaki! Lukisan dengan objek darah dan kota yang hancur. Gadis itu barangkali buta, Sasuke perlu menyadarkannya atas kehebatan karyanya.

“Non, cantik boleh, bego jangan. Itu mahakarya saya, dikata-katain segala, memang nih kalau orang tidak berseni komentarnya receh. Ga ada harganya.”

Sempak. Nona cantik keluarga Hyuuga disebut bego. Mau dibuang ke mana harga diri Hinata? Gadis muda itu merengut, wajahnya kini datar. Sedatar kanvas Sasuke.

“Daripada situ, ganteng tapi narsis. Gambar sejelek sempak kuda masih berani-beraninya dipamerkan di ladang orang.”

“Kamu? Yang punya ladang ini, yakin? Tapi kok suka menguntit orang lain dan ambil foto sembarangan?”

 _Njir_. Ini bebek sebiji perlu diceburkan ke sungai terdekat. Hinata menaikkan alis, jelas tidak terima dirinya diperlakukan seperti penguntit—padahal nggak salah juga disebut begitu. Hobi spektakularnya dihina juga. Oh, hari yang hebat.

“Daripada situ cuma bisa numpang, gak modal.”

Balas debat kusir, _kuy,_ Hinata tidak takut. Dua-duanya tidak mau kalah. Batu jumpa batu. Kalau tabrakan, jelas pech berkeping-keping.

“Dikata narsis tapi saya difoto juga, kalau suka silakan mengaku, jangan jual mahal.”

Ih.

Jijik.

Hinata memandang geli. Rol foto yang baru dipakai hari ini dikeluarkan dari slot kameranya. Tangannya bergerak cepat, melemparkan film itu ke wajah Sasuke, biar saja negatifnya hangus terpapar sinar matahari. Siapa peduli.

“Woi!” Sasuke teriak protes. Hinata tidak takut, ikut maju dan berdiri. Tatapan bertemu, seolah ada kilat bercahaya di tengah-tengahnya.

“Kamu—!” Sasuke sudah hendak mengomel, panjang lebar. Tetapi Hinata lebih cepat.

“... Saya juga nyesal foto kamu.” Hinata berucap spontan.

_Plak!_

Sasuke bengong. Hinata melenggang, lebih baik kembali ke rumah dan belajar agronomi dengan ayahnya.

“Semoga harimu menyenangkan.”

Sasuke ditinggalkan di ladang, dengan angin sepoi berembus, serta cap lima jari kemerahan tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Wajahnya bersemu.

“Wow, dia ... wanita idamanku.”

Barangkali ada yang salah dengan otak Sasuke.

**...**

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Ken! Wish you all the best! Terima kasih sudah mendengar keluh kesahku selma dua tahun, membantu dan memberikan saran untuk keseharianku. Love you always! Semoga kamu bahagia dan impianmu dapat terwujud! Semoga Ken bisa menikmati karya receh dariku ... :))) Ini fiksi pertama yang Ken buat saat bergabung ke kapal SH, makanya aku kepikiran untuk membuat sesuatu dari ini. Semoga berkenan Ken, hendaknya bertambah umur bertambah juga rezeki dan kesehatan serta hal-hal lain yang tidak bisa kusebutkan satu persatu. :D


End file.
